Teen Wolf: Friend or Foe
by calanna52
Summary: 8 new packs join, romance, adventure, and mystery
1. Chapter 1

Derek's P.O.V. Beep! Beep! I pulled my phone out of my black hoodies pocket. It was a text from Scott, it read: " Derek, meet me at the lacrosse field in 10. It's urgent something seems unusual." - Scott " Ugh," I moaned " this better be good or I'm gonna kill him." I hoped into my sleek black 2011 Chevrolet Camaro and drove to the school. The only spot left was next to Allison's dad's car. "Even better." I mumbled to myself. I opened the door and scanned the surroundings for any adults I would need explain myself to. Luckily no one was there. I could smell something unusual though. I walked around to the lacrosse field and saw Scott walking around in circles like an idiot. "Finally!" Scott said to himself. "What do you want?" I said intriguingly. "So, the new subdivision, Trinity, is bringing a lot of new kids to the school." He said. "Duh." I cut in. "No, this is different, I think they are new packs." He suggested. "No way." I said after a few minutes of consideration. "I would have noticed when I was out." I stated. "No you wouldn't have Derek," he said hesitantly. "I think they turn into wolves, like real wolves. You would have just smelled dog." I considered what he was saying and decided it was a one in a thousand chance, but I agreed nodding my head. "Let's discuss this later, get back to class." I ordered. He nodded his head and walked back inside. 


	2. Chapter 2

Scott's P.O.V. I walked back inside and just barely made it to History. I passed Allison who sat at the front of the room and moved to sit behind Stiles. "Stiles," I whispered "What?" He replied. "Who is he?" I said glancing at a new Asian boy with black shiny hair and died blonde splotches. He had somewhat tan skin, brown eyes, and was shorter than me. Before Stiles could answer me, the kid turned and glanced at me with a smile, his eyes turned a bright red, and he answered my question with, "Austin Tran, oh and I'm Vietnamese. Who might you be?" "I'm Scott McCall. A true alpha." I said turning my eyes for him to see then back to normal. "What is a true alpha? I was born an alpha like some of my... friends." "A true alpha," I replied " is a wolf that has never killed someone and is not meant to be a beta." "We should hang out after school you can meet my friends. Ok?" He asked. "Sounds like fun, but can my friend Stiles here come?" I replied with a question. "Of course, but some of us are very territorial so sit with us at lunch. That way they will except him." He said. "Ok." I said as the bell rang. "Time for lunch!" I said and Stiles laughed. We walked to the cafeteria, got our lunch and sat at the table Austin was at. "Hey guys!" Austin said enthusiastically . "Hey." I replied. "I didn't know such a small area would have a pack." A girl across the table from Austin said coldly. She had dirty blonde hair, hazel eyes, and pretty tall for a girl. Her skin was average, she wore only a little makeup, and was pretty but cocky. "That is Savanna." Austin said gritting his teeth. "Is she your beta?" I asked with a glare from Savanna and a ' you shouldn't have done that!' look from Austin. Scott's P.O.V. "This is why I don't sit with you people at lunch!" She yelled her alpha eyes flaring red. "I'm sorry I didn't know there were multiple packs!" I said quickly. "Eight actually." Another boy said. His hair was gelled up in spikes, it was bright blonde, he had blue eyes and average skin. He was a normal height and taller than Austin but not Savanna. "That's Dominic, another alpha." Austin said as Dominic's eyes turned a friendly bright red. Savanna was glaring over my shoulder so I turned to look and see what she was looking at. I saw a girl with amazing blonde hair and hazelish eyes. She was really pretty. I had stared to long because she turned to look at me and I saw her flash a crimson red as she gave me a seductive smirk and started walking towards are table. "I'm gonna kill you." Savanna said in a hushed voice. I hope she was kidding, I thought to myself. The girl came and sat down right next to Savanna. Savanna growled as her heart rate started to rise. "Come on Savanna," she said " don't be mad just because I'm at your table." She had pouted the smirked evilly. Savanna's heart rate shot up with anger while the girl laughed. "Hi Rachel." Savanna managed to choke out. "How about we settle this somewhere else?" Austin said more as a command then a question. "Well I gotta get to class." Stiles said walking away quickly. Both girls, the other alphas, and I stood up and we threw are trash away. Then we walked out of the cafeteria and ran to the lacrosse field. The girls ran to either side of the field. "Come at me." Savanna said eyes burning red with fury. Rachel laughed, did four front hand springs and was five feet away from her in a matter of seconds. Savanna stepped forward slightly and her claws shot out and Rachel noticed fast enough to step back. But one of Savanna's claws sliced open the skin where Rachel's cheek bone was. Rachel went from happy to mad in a millisecond as her eyes burned almost as deep red as Savanna's from her again. Rachel's claws shot out and Savanna jumped back as Rachel did another front hand spring. Savanna was about to turn and run but Rachel was faster she grabbed Savanna shoulder and dug her claws into it letting blood run down her arm. She looked Savanna in the eye and smirked as she slid her claws down Savanna's arm leaving blood dripping of her finger tips. Both girls cuts started to heal and were gone almost as fast as they were placed. I was about to stop them when Austin put his arm out in front of me to stop me. "I'll handle this ." He said with a smirk. His nails shot out with silver tips. "Hey girls!" He yelled. Both turned to face him then looked at each other with wide eyes and ran in opposite directions. Austin was faster though catching up with Savanna first. His silver claws sliced the back of her right calf as she was running which flipped her backwards sending her flying into ground dirt lifting around her covering her in more cuts and bruises. Rachel turned to see Savanna skidded across the field covered in dirt and blood. Her eyes widened and she had an adrenaline rush and bolted towards Austin and attempting to jump over him. But Austin grabbed her leg in mid air and practically threw her across the field landing in the same basic condition as Savanna. Now with both girls down covered in dirt and blood his work was finished. Neither girl was healing or getting up and I was starting to worry. "It's ok, my claws have the power to make every injury they have before and approximately ten minutes after I scratch them, heal in human time." He reassured me. "Wow, that must suck." I replied now knowing not to get on his bad side. 


	3. Chapter 3

Savanna's P.O.V. "I hate you." I mumbled to myself loud enough for Austin to hear me. "I know." He replied. My whole body was in pain as I lay covered in dirt blood bruises and probably a few broken bones. I was hurt so bad I couldn't move and neither could Rachel which satisfied me. "I won." She said gritting her teeth. I hate her,I thought to myself, oh look that makes two. "Whatever." I replied. Our packs new we were hurt because the ones in the school looked out the windows and the others howled. I started to see Dominic walking over to help me up. "Thanks." I said. "No problem." He said back. I saw Scott help Rachel up. "Let's go to the hospital and tell them we were at P.E. and bumped into each other then fell down a hill." I said. "Ok." Dominic said agreeing with me. When we got to the hospital Dominic, Scott, and Austin explained what I told them to say. The nurse turned out to be Scott's mom so they told her the truth and the excuse. Then she said something about a class 2 child emergency over the intercom. She told the boys something and then they came over and helped us go to separate rooms, thank goodness. I had a broken left wrist and popped my shoulder out of place. Rachel broke her left ankle where Austin grabbed her and fractured her wrist. When we left the hospital Austin gave us some weird liquid and said "It'll heal your broken bones and fracture and whatever else just not cuts." We both drank it. Our bones were healed in wolf time. Rachel walked towards Scott and started flirting with him. Normal Rachel. Rachel's P.O.V. "Hey Scott." I said sweetly. "Hi Rachel." He said semi-confidently. "So I was thinking," I said while stroking his bicep "we should hang out sometime, or study. You can meet my pack." "I-I'd love to." He said just barely making the words out. "Great." I said not surprised by his actions. I started to walk away when he yelled "Wait! When?" "How bout at 6:00 so we have time before the party at Austin's house tonight?" I said. "Yeah of course." He said with an amazing smile. I'd only had a few werewolf boyfriends, all the rest were human. So this could be nice. I started towards Austin. "What the heck were you thinking!" I yelled angrily. "I was thinking, Scott's claws ain't gonna cut it cuz you'd heal, mine would literally cut it!" He shouted with a growl after. "Girls, girls, calm down!" Savanna said with a snicker. At least she wasn't insulting me. "Oh, did I forget get to insult the feisty puppy dog?" She said in a puppy voice. My heart rate rose. "Wow, really feisty!" She said stepping back with her hands up. "Ugh!" I shouted and walked away. 


	4. Chapter 4

Austin's P.O.V. I saw Scott coming towards me. "Why are your nails like that?" He asked. "Well, there was an alpha on a killing spree and he bit me. He coated his claws and teeth thickly with silver. So I told you earlier that I was born a wolf, not literally but you get the point, this alpha thought I was just a human. I was sick for a couple weeks and my parents thought I was going to die. They couldn't take me to the hospital because I have have wolf blood in my veins along with human blood. Suddenly I was fine, luckily the silver didn't kill me it just changed me. Coating my claws and teeth with silver that can't harm me. The alpha on the other hand, wasn't so lucky. He accidentally consumed to much of the silver and it poisoned hi me so he died. Then I woke up one morning as an alpha." I replied. "Wow, long story!" Scott laughed, and I laughed with him. "Hey it's to late to go back to school, wanna come to my place till your "date" with Rachel? I teased him and snickered. "It's not a date. But yeah how long till six?" He asked. "About an hour, let's go." I replied. I got on my Graphite Black, 2013, Honda DN-01. "Nice bike!" Scott said. "Way better than mine." He got on a red and cream, 2010, Deus Ex Machina "New" Blood Sportster. "Nice." I said sarcastically then laughed. "When we get to my house you gotta see my car. My family is rich." We got to my house in about ten minutes. Half way there it started pouring so we were soaked. I opened the garage and saw my not even released yet sports car. It was a silver, 2014, Bugatti Super Veyron. "Holy crap!" Scott said not realizing he was still I'm the rain. "And I thought your bike was awesome!" "Well welcome to my house before the party!" I said laughing. 


	5. Chapter 5

Derek's P.O.V. I decided to investigate Scott's theory on these kids turning into real wolves so I began an experiment. I waited outside the school to look for anything suspicious when I saw a kid walking into the forest. He was Hispanic, short but not a midget, maybe 4'10, with dark brown hair and eyes. His hair was short and spiky in the front and he had upper arm strength, but he obviously couldn't beat me up. I was laughing in the back of my head just thinking of him trying to attack me. I ducked behind a bush just as he turned around to check his surroundings before darting into the woods. I waited a couple seconds before running in after him. He was somewhat far ahead of me when I closed my eyes to get enough energy to dart towards him. When I opened them he was gone! 


	6. Chapter 6

Derek's P.O.V. "Ugh!" I yelled in frustration. "Where did he go?" "Over here." A voice said from behind. I turned to see a huge dark brown wolf leaping at me, claws out and I had nowhere to go. The wolf's paws crashed down onto my shoulders with such force I fell to the floor pinned down by its immense strength. His paws held down my shoulders and he growled at me. I looked at its face to see vicious crimson red eyes and very sharp teeth growling at me. "Aww, you're so cute!" I said in a baby voice. The wolf's eyes widened as it dug its claws into my shoulders. I could feel the blood trickling out as his claws exited my wound as he jumped off me. "I'm Derek Hale." I said while brushing dirt off my shirt. The shift looked more painful than mine. His eyes changed to human, then his legs and snout got shorter and his back broke! (Just Kidding, I can't believe you fell for that!) He quickly turned into the Hispanic boy I was following earlier and replied, "I'm Victor Graves." 


	7. AN

Sorry it's not really typed well I'm copying this off my iPad and pasting. It looks better if u have Wattpad and look up the name of the story plus it's way longer there I have like 18 chapters on it. 


End file.
